


From the Top

by Artabria



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Reference to deaths in previous cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: She was supposed to be at a wedding, not another war.





	From the Top

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Immortal_

Lightning remembers the train, stepping out of the wagon and seeing her sister waiting for her on the platform. Even after all they had lived through, Snow still wasn’t her favorite person, but she had been happy for Serah, even if it meant having Snow calling her “sister” for the rest of her life.

And, of course, a new goddess had to take it all away once more.

The worst part, she thought, was that all of this was supposed to be over. The worst part was remembering all the times she had been killed during all the previous cycles.


End file.
